New Year
by mysterywhitegirl
Summary: This is an alternative chapter of my secondary story Russian Roulette. What if Janis didn't say no to Kozik at new years? Find out now


_What if Janis hadn't said no to Kozik_?

New Years

1999/2000: It was new years; Janis was helping her mother to create the New Year's party she made for the club every year. "Janis, good to see you helping me with the cooking" Gemma said, the girl was trying her best to do an chocolate pie. She tried to do other things, but nothing worked, she was learning to cook so she decided to do the thing that was easiest for her. "Everyone will love your pie baby" Gemma said to her, kissing her hair. "Specially a blond guy" she added, making Janis blush and laugh nervously.

Janis was afraid of spending New Years there alone, because, sooner or later she was going to tell Kozik of her affection to him, and she didn't want that to happen so fast, she was too young and afraid of what might happen between them. "Yeah, mom, I just hope they like it, it's really hard when I have to compete with you and Elvis… But I think I can try." She chuckled. Janis looked at the clock above the kitchen's door. "Shit, its 6pm, mom, I'll go take a shower and get ready, I don't need to do anything else, do I?" she asked her mother, who shook her head in denial. "Great, see you in an hour." She said.

As Janis left, she saw Clay's bike parking on the garage by the hallway's window, the man was filled with dust from the road and Janis laughed as she knew he would get a major scowl from Gemma. _"Go get ready."_ She heard her mother saying in an aggressive tune. She really got angry with the man. The girl chuckled as she knew Gemma just wanted to do something good for the club. It was a tradition and they all appreciated it.

The young girl took her shower and changed her clothes into a clad black plaid dress and heels. She went to her dresser, beside her collection of DVDs and CDs to take her makeup. Janis liked heavy makeup with heavy eyes and lips. It was her thing. She went back to the bathroom when she heard the bikes arriving. The sound of Tig's bike was different from all the others, for the things he had put on it, Janis always knew when he was arriving. She also heard another bike and a car. She finished her makeup and decided to leave the room straight to the kitchen to see the cooking.

She crouched to see if her cook was ready, when she heard someone behind her. "Doll, you look beautiful!" it was Tig. She thanked him. "Kozik is in the living room, he said he wanted to talk to you after the party" he said, he knew something was going on with his friend, he just didn't know what, and hoped he didn't want to have anything with Janis, Clay would flip if anything happened.

"Thanks Tiggy, I'll go talk to him now, he knows how curious I am!" she said, looking inside the oven, while Tig looked at her, amazed on how she changed in a year, she was wearing dresses, her hair grew, wearing heels and cooking, she was becoming a woman, he then thought about his babies, they were almost the same age as Janis, he wondered if they looked like this. "Luann, can you take care of my pie for me?" Janis asked Otto's wife, she nodded happily and said Janis was beautiful. "Thanks! Let me talk with that guy now" she said, leaving Tig and Luann at the kitchen while the others arrived. "You wanted to talk to me?" she asked Kozik, sitting in the chair next to his and taking a smoke to her.

Janis was nervous, the cigarette shook together with her trembling hands, she looked outside, trying not to look at the men in front of her. Just by looking at him, made her heart pound and her mind think of the most inappropriate things she could ever think. "I wanted to talk to you after the party, sweetheart. Since when you smoke?!" he said, despite the sight of her with a smoke in her lips being so sexy in his eyes.

"I don't have much good role models, you know." She chuckled. She poured the smoke out of her mouth and lighted off the cigarette. "Come on, you know how curious I am, tell me now!" she said, she wanted to hold his hands and jump on his lap to kiss him, the whole evening. But she couldn't, not yet at least.

"Come with me." He said, serious. He held her hand and descended to the parking, where his bike was with Tig's and Luann's car. Her hands were cold, just like his and Janis breathed heavily, like she was too nervous. "Calm down, Jan." he said then.

"Just tell me what you need, asshole" she said, but the man instead, just supported his body on his bike. Janis went closer to him and held his hand again.

"I… I…" he couldn't say, was too nervous, like her. "I've been fighting with something for a while now" he started, to encourage him, she held his hands tighter. "I love you, Janis" he said, she immediately led his hands go.

Janis needed some time to process what he had said. _He loves me_ she thought and smiled. Kozik had been in her dreams and in her mind for so long that the thought of her love being reciprocal was unthinkable. She loved him so much that hearing that made her the happiest woman she could ever be.

"Jan?" he called her back to reality. She then realized she was just staring at him with a smile in her face. "Look, if you don't want to be with me, I understand, I know you are young still and Clay will kill me if he ever found it out." He said. But Janis paid no mind for that. She held his hands.

She smirked and pushed herself closer to him. "I love you, Kozik." She said and kissed him, her lips seemed to fit perfectly with his and as they were brought together, Kozik wrapped his hands around her waist. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and she did the same, giving access to his tongue. Janis then wrapped her arms around his neck and her body responded to his touch and their tongues danced inside their mouths.

Her heart pounded fast as their bodies connected. Kozik then abruptly pushed her to the wall and made her legs wrap around his body, he could feel the wetness between her legs as he pressed his body against hers, not once their kiss breaking.

They kissed like that for a while, Janis moaning as she felt his bulge on her. She tangled his hair and pushed it softly, until he broke their kiss. "Janis, I never thought you would do this." He said, with a huge smile on his face, his heart pounded and his eyes never lost Janis.

"I never thought I'd do it either" she chuckled and pressed a tender smooch on his lips. "Let's go back to the party, they might be looking for us." She said then. As they went back, everyone was already there, including Lisa and her parents. "Liz, can I talk to you?" she asked the girl, as Kozik moved towards Tig, to take a beer with the man.

"Aye." The girl said, and they went to Janis' bedroom, were they sat together in the bed, so Janis could recover.

"I kissed Kozik." She said smiling, she looked down, thinking what would happen now. Would Kozik fight for them? Would he kiss her at midnight? Janis couldn't tell, not yet at least, but she told her friend of what happened.

"I knew you were hot for the man!" her friend said and Janis laughed. "I think is better for you to fix your lipstick, it's all out." Janis' friend said, and the girl saw it was true so she did it.

The night passed calm and they dinned, Janis beside Herman, with their hands together under the table. They talked and Kozik seemed nervous around Clay. At midnight, they all went outside to see the fireworks Opie had planted for them. "Happy New Year!" all Samcro said in unison. Janis still wondered if Kozik would kiss her but all troubles seemed to be gone when the man pushed her close and pressed his lips against her. Now, the fifteen year old knew it would all change.


End file.
